The Secret's and Mysteries of Mako Island
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Cassie and her sisters Olivia and Jamie as well as there friends Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella were chosen to do something none of us could EVER comprehend. We all have a reason for living, something we HAVE to do. A destiny in which we MUST fulfill!  R&R!
1. Prologue

**A new story I thought of while conversing with my soul sissy World's Love Song or whom I call Poof! Enjoy the story! This is NOT a Power Ranger, H2O crossover!**

**Disclaimer: H2O belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**The Secret's and Mysteries of Mako Island**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"Cassie!" yelled my BEST friend whom I call Poof.

I had just jumped into the ocean after running from my boyfriend Jayden Shiba. No he is NOT a Power Ranger! Never was, most likely never will be.

"CASSIE!" yelled Jayden running to the end of the dock and jumping in after me.

Poof jumps in as well, but I have already started swimming away. I pull my head to the surface and see them swimming trying to find me.

"There she is!" I hear my friend yell, and I see them swimming for me.

I quickly duck under the water making sure my tail doesn't surface for them to see. Yes as you may have figured out I am a mermaid. Have been since I was 5 years old!

I swim away toward the one place I truly know. The one place I feel completely safe and happy. I am headed to a place called…. Mako Island.

I hated lying to the ones I loved….. But this was my battle and secret not theirs! They didn't need to know what I was or why I was chosen to be who I am. I was chosen along with 6 other girls…. Two of them my sisters! We all knew the Dangers of who we were but that didn't make me worry any less.

I mean how could I? They were my little sisters! They didn't need to be wrapped up in this mess nor did the ones I loved. I would do ANYTHING….. _NO_ EVERYTHING to keep them safe.

They didn't know about me or my sister's….. Or my other friends. We all have a reason for living, something we HAVE to do. A destiny which we MUST fulfill! But my friends and sisters and I's were different!

How could you expect our lives to change at age 5 to do what we were asked to do? None of us knew the answer. It didn't matter how many times we asked it wondered or looked for an answer. Or for us wishing this had NEVER happened.

I pondered the day's events threw my head as I swam. Sure I could be jealous or maybe it was just nerves, but there are always certain things that make you… angry!

I had just experienced one. I knew he was just trying to make her feel better and I'm glad he wanted to help my best friend! But I still get angry! I can't help it; I loved him more than anything!

I swam up threw the underwater entrance. When I surfaced my whole world was turned upside down.


	2. The Real Me

**Alright here is ANOTHER chapter! I have 3 reviews already after I 'JUST' put up the first chapter of this story asking to update and I was like 'Why not?'! So here is chapter 2! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: H2O belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**The Secret's and Mysteries of Mako Island**_

_**Chapter 2: The Real Me**_

I pulled myself out of the pool and gasped at the horrid site. The cave was destroyed! Who could do such a thing? I feel to my knees and cried. How were we supposed to fulfill our destiny when Mako Island was destroyed? This was the place I felt so safe and secure. But now it was like someone tried to blow it up. Barely anyone knew of this place, so who could have done this?

"I must find who did this!" I screamed looking up and scanning the cave once more. I needed help. We needed to clean this place up. And fast!

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my sister Olivia's number and hit call.

She picked up on the third ring with a, _"Hello?"_

"OLIVIA!" I said to loud into the phone. "The moon pool has been destroyed! Get over here quick, and bring the others!"

"_WHAT! OK were on our way!"_ and with that she hung up.

They were there with me within the next 10 minutes. They all gasped in horror.

"What happened?" yelled Jamie.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" cried Cleo.

"Our….. Our place! It's destroyed!" said Bella with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to GET whoever did this!" yelled Rikki angrily.

"Oh no you WON'T Rikki!" exclaimed Emma, "Just calm down!"

"We need to know who did this Emma." I said looking at her.

"Yah. Let's go!" she said and we all dove into the water with ambition and anger coursing through our veins.

We had returned to the city and were headed to Rikki's Café to talk to Zhane. He surly must know who did this. But we were stopped when Jayden and Poof came running up.

Them both yelling, "CASSIE!"

We turned to see them running at us. Jayden and Poof stopped in front of me and sighed in relief.

"Thank God you are OK Cassie!" said Jayden taking me in his arms and squeezing me TO tight.

I gasped for air saying, "Jay- Jayden…. You're squeezing….. To-TO TIGHT!"

"Oh!" he quickly let go and I began gulping in air, "Sorry Cassie."

"It's OK!" I said smiling weakly but felt guilty inside. '_They trust me and all I do is lie to them! Some friend I am._'

"Oh My GOD! Cassie you scared me half to death! We were just going to the police station when we saw you! We were about to declare you lost at sea!" yelled my BESTIE Poof glaring at me.

At that I felt even worse. I didn't blame them for being angry. I mean for all they knew they could have thought I was trying to kill myself! I shuddered at that thought and looked into her eyes.

They were full of worry and fear, the same with Jayden when I glanced into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry guys. Swimming just…. Just helps me cool off!" I said telling the full truth. Well ALMOST full. I couldn't tell them I was a mermaid of course.

"It's OK Cassie." began Jayden, "As long as you're OK and safe." He hugged me again but he didn't crush me. His hug was just enough to take away my guilt and make me feel better. Only to have it come back and make me feel TWICE as guilty.

How could he love me for me when he didn't know the WHOLE me? I only allowed him to see a small portion of me. I didn't just not let him know about the mermaid thing, I hide many other secrets. I have always been closed up about things. I never showed the real me cause I was afraid of getting hurt. If you meet me you'd think I was a bubbly, and though person. But the truth is that is the person I want everybody to think I am. I am really easily hurt, I am very shy and have had my heart broken numerous times.

Not even my friends Rikki, Bella, Cleo and Emma know. Just Olivia and Jamie know the real me. They both try to talk me into being the real me. But doing so just makes me want to hide who I really am further. I really don't like the real me.

"Hey want to come with us to Rikki's Café?" I asked them.

"SURE!" they both said.

Jayden put his arm around my waist as we made our way to the popular Café. I smiled but quickly hid it away. He made me happy but I can't let myself fall like that. I am hurt way too easily; I refuse to set myself up for heartbreak.

And the thing is I know he is WAY DIFFERENT than those guys that broke my heart. But I still can't help it to feel insecure and vulnerable. I know he is a true and honest guy. So why can't I let myself be open to his love and kindness?


	3. Zane

**Disclaimer: H2O belongs to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: None of the Ranger guys I mention in this story are RANGERS! They are just normal guys but my sister's and I love them so I just let us have 'em! I'm just telling you who they REALLY are outside of my story so you know who/what they look like! Thanks and don't forget to review!**

_**The Secret's and Mysteries of Mako Island**_

_**Chapter 3: Zane**_

We walked into Rikki's Café and saw Zane talking to Sophie. Sophie was flirting with Zane bashing her eyelashes. It took all Rikki had to not go over and tackle and kill her. Rikki was growling and we all had to hold her back.

"Calm down Rikki. She's not worth it!" said Poof.

"Yah Rikki, calm down. We all know that Zane loves you." my sister Jamie said.

"I know that but she….. She…." Rikki's face was going red. "She has been all OVER him since she was hired! She wants him as HER boyfriend!"

Cleo stepped up and looked Rikki in the eyes. "Come on Rikki! Zane would NEVER go for a girl like that!" she said looking behind her in disgust at Sophie.

"That's right Rikki! I mean look at her. She wears clothes that wouldn't even fit a 12 year old girl!" said my sister Olivia.

We all burst out laughing as everyone in the Café turned and looked at us as if we were crazy. We all just continued laughing.

"There right Rikki! I mean even Jayden wouldn't look twice at her." I said looking at her then at Jayden.

"It's true Rikki! I mean she looks like a….. Never mind!" said Jayden looking at me then kissing my cheek, as I giggled.

At that second my sister Jamie's boyfriend Casey (the Jungle Fury Red Ranger) came in. He smiled at her and came up wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She giggled as they pulled away from there kiss.

I looked at the others and we all giggled at them.

Olivia didn't notice as her boyfriend Mike (the Samurai Green Ranger) came in. She yelped when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw him grinning at her and she smiled. He kissed her then.

Once again the rest of us were giggling. Just as we were about to walk up to Zane my friend's boyfriends came in. Will snuck up behind Bella tapping her on the shoulder and as she turned around he quickly kissed her.

Lewis came up to Cleo who saw him come in and hugged her close as he kissed her forehead then her lips.

Then Ash came in and smiled as he saw Emma walk toward him. She kissed him and then they both walked hand in hand back to the rest of us.

Poof looked down sad. But just then her boyfriend Antonio (the Samurai Gold Ranger) and grabbed her in tight hug she squelled in surprise. He then started to tickle her and she burst out in laughter. He then pulled her up into a kiss. We all smiled at them. They were so cute.

Now it was time to confront Zane.

We walked up to him and Sophie ran to go 'help' a customer. Rikki smiled from seeing her scurry off. Rikki new Sophie was scarred of her. We all did.

"Zane!" said Rikki glaring.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"What were you doing talking to Sophie?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Zane smiled and asked, "Was someone jealous?"

We all said "Oh NO!" and backed away. As we backed away we grabbed all the breakable things and took them out of reach. Rikki was surely going to lose it.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to see what was going down. It surely was NOT going to be pretty.

Zane just smiled wider and said, "Never mind Rikki! Now what is it?"

Rikki just grabbed him by the ear and me by the hand pulling us into his office. Jayden tried to pull me back but got the death glare from Rikki. He didn't back down but the others grabbed him and made him let go. They knew Rikki was already at her boiling point. They didn't need him to push her even further.

"HEY!" I yelled trying to wriggle free from her grasp as she shut the door behind us. "Why must you involve ME!"

"Because…... You saw the mess that just happened and you were the one to call us and tell us about the moon pool." she said.

"Curses!" I said under my breath.

"So what is this about the moon pool?" asked Zane suddenly interested.

" Well…... Someone destroyed IT!" yelled Rikki.

"What?" asked Zane surprised. "How can that be?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing." said Rikki.

I looked up and said, "EH! No….. NO! Rikki YOU wanted to ask him!"

"Nooooooooo! WE wanted to ask him." she said.

"NO WAY! Don't get me wrapped up in this mess Rikki!" I yelled.

"Sorry Cass! You're ALREADY in it." Rikki said looking at me.

"Awwww MAN!" I stomped my foot. "HOW?"

"Because you are a MERMAID!" she yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RIKKI!" I screamed at her running to the door and opening it to check and see if anyone had heard.

No one was coming so I breathed a sigh of relief. I then turned around and glared at Rikki.

"Are you CRAZY!" I screamed getting up in her face. "Why not just announce it to the WORLD! Someone could have HEARD YOU! Then where would we be?"

She looked sad and a bit scared. She NO! No one has ever heard me yell and scream or seen me like that. I felt bad instantly.

"I'm so sorry Rikki!" I looked away tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No Cassie, I'm sorry!" she said. I turned to face her shock evident on my face. "You were right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have yelled that."

"But I yelled at you!" I said.

"And I was yelling at you! It's ok Cassie! I'm not mad. Really." she smiled at me apologetically.

And I did the same. I still felt bad. I don't yell or scream. I never treat my friends the way I just did. I felt like a traitor. My heart was breaking from the guilt. I knew what I did wasn't totally bad but… That wasn't who I was. And when I did blow up like that it felt….. So unnatural to me.

Even when Rikki yells at me when she's upset with herself I just go with it. I don't say a word. I let her get it out. I don't really care if she blames me or yells at me for something I didn't do. Or for no reason at all. I tend to think that makes me a good friend. But to others they think I'm bullied or walked on.

Some people even try to stick up for me but I tell them to stop. That whatever Rikki was saying was true. They didn't believe me. They stopped but they always gave me a sad look.

I don't care if she did it to me. But if she yelled at my sisters I would always say, "Rikki stop! They didn't do anything wrong." And if she pursued it I'd just say I was to blame.

You might even think Rikki is a bad friend, but she isn't. She is a GREAT friend when she wants to be.

"Well do you know who could have done it?" asked Rikki to Zane.

He just shook his head and said, "No. Sorry Rikki."

We walked out of the office and I went over to Jayden and he held me close kissing me.

He saw I had been crying and asked, "What happened Cassie?"

I just said, "Nothing Jay-Jay! Don't worry, I'm fine."

He just looked at me. I knew he didn't believe me but he didn't push it.

"OK." he finally said. Then he took my hand.

"OK guys," I began looking at my friends. "Zane doesn't know anything soooo let's go to Jamie, Olivia's, and My house."

"OK!" they all agreed.

"Remember guys," began Emma. "We have school tomorrow so we can't stay out too long."

"Emma..." said Poof annoyed, as we all groaned.

"Way to spoil the mood Emma!" said my sisters.

"Come on now guys! Emma is just looking out for us." I said.

"You're right! School is the BOMB!" said Poof.

Then we all laughed and headed out the door.

**So how did I o everyone? Did you like the newest chapter? And don't forget to reveiw if you want another chapter!**


	4. School

**Disclaimer: H2O belongs to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: None of the Ranger guys I mention in this story are RANGERS! They are just normal guys but my sister's and I love them so I just let us have 'em! I'm just telling you who they REALLY are outside of my story so you know who/what they look like! Thanks and don't forget to review!**

_**The Secret's and Mysteries of Mako Island**_

_**Chapter 4: School**_

I woke up to the sounds of screaming.

"CASSIE, WAKE UP! NOW!" yelled my sister Olivia into my ear. She was inches from my ear.

I screamed from fear and shock, I tried to jump out of my bed but got caught in the sheets and rolled of my bed onto the floor.

"Oh." said Olivia as I hit the floor. Suddenly her face filled with concern. "CASSIE! Disabo?" she scrambled to my side helping me up. "WHY did you fall down?" she screamed again.

"Why did I fall down?" I ask. "Maybe, because you screamed in my ear, while I was sleeping!"

"Oh…" she said.

"What did you want?"

"Oh yea! You over slept."

"NANI! NO!" I scrambled up and ran to my closet grabbing my outfit and ran into the bathroom. "Get Jamie up!" I yelled through the door, as I got dressed.

"She's already up. Why are you in such a rush?"

I stopped getting dressed and fell over from shock.

"Cassie? Disabo? I heard you fall!" my sister yelled through the door.

"I'm fine!" I yelled getting up and finishing getting dressed. I fix my hair and put on makeup. I open the door and run into my room. I run to my desk and grab my Lap Top, books, and backpack.

My sister just watches me on my bed her head following my every move as I runback and forth through my room.

I stuff my books and Lap Top into my backpack. I turn around to see BOTH of my sisters now looking at me.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Jamie cocking her head to the side.

My mouth falls to the floor. _'What is with these two? We are LATE for school!'_ I thought.

"Nani?" she says.

"Muyhe." I say shaking my head. "Ok, esco!" I say slinging my bag over my shoulder.

My sister's do the same and we run out of my room, down the hall, down the stairs, through the parlor, and out the front door. We run over to my pink car.

I quickly pull out my cellphone and dial my best friend's number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello, Cassie." says Poof.

"Poof, are you still home?" I asked as I jumped into the driver's seat.

Olivia jumps into the passengers' seat, as Jamie hops in the back.

"Yah, I was just heading out the door."

"I'll be there in three minutes." I say into the phone as I put the keys into the ignition.

"OK, thanks Cassie."

"No problem." I hang up the phone and start the car. I pull out of the driveway and head to Poof's house. "Olivia, Jamie, call the girls, and tell them I'll be over to pick them up, in a few."

"HYI!" they say pulling out there cellphones.

I have a huge car, because my sisters and I have rich parents. Not that we are snobby about it. I really don't care if we have the nicest things around. Just as long as we have the things we need.

My sisters and I along with our friends tend to speak a lot of Japanese. We take Japanese as our language course. Japan has always interested my sisters and I.

I pull into Poof's driveway. She is waiting on her porch. She runs up to the car and yells, "Hey, mina!"

"Hey!" we yell back, as she opens the back door and jumps in.

"Arigato gosimas, for picking me up."

"Not a problem." I say. "Who's next Jamie?"

"Cleo!" she says back eagerly.

"Yush…" I say and pull out. We start towards Cleo's house.

When we pull out we are surprised to see that not only on Cleo there but are also Bella, Rikki, Emma, Ash, Will, Jayden, Antonio, Lewis, Zane, Mike and Casey.

"Oh my…" says Olivia looking at me.

I just sigh and pull in. I never thought, I'd need to thank my parent's, about getting me a car that had so many seats, it could pass for a bus.

And as if she could read my thoughts Olivia said, "I know, right?"

I just looked at her shocked as I parked. Everyone pilled in.

Olivia got out allowing Jayden her spot. I smiled. _'What a great sister.'_ I thought.

"Hello, mina!" says Cleo.

"Hi." We say back.

Once they are all, I pull out and we drive to school. Once at school, I pull into our assigned parking spot. We all then jumped out of the car and ran into the school.

Just a few minutes to spare before the bell, we head to our lockers, putting away the books we didn't need, and grabbing the ones we did need.

Then I head to first period Geometry with Jayden, Olivia, Mike, Poof, and Emma. Rikki, Zane, Cleo, Lewis, Bella, and Antonio had first period Biology (Lucky them). Jamie, Casey, Will, and Ash had first period History.

We would meet up next period for P.E. then Japanese's after that. Then yet again we would head our separate ways again until 5th period Lunch. After Lunch we would again go our separate ways until 7th period English.

After first period Geometry, Biology, and History got out we all headed to P.E.

When we got there, our P.E. teacher Ms. Clearwater said, "OK, everyone. Today we are going to be swimming so go and get into your swimsuits and meet at the Pool."

Ash, Will, Lewis, Zane, Emma, Bella, Cleo, Rikki, Olivia, Jamie, and I's mouths fall open. We were shocked.

My sisters and friends looked at me and mouthed, "Swimming?"

"Come on, mina!" yelled my besty Poof, as she walked toward the girls locker room.

"Yea, esco!" said Jayden heading to the guys locker room.

We had no choice so we all went to change. We entered the locker room.

When Poof was out of earshot range (or so I thought, she came back to see if we were ok. She had turned around to see if we were following her and didn't see us, so she came back.), I asked the girls, "What are we going to do? We can't swim! We will turn into mermaids for them ALL to see!"

"I don't know!" said Emma.

"For now we need to change. We can think of something once we are out there." said Bella.

"Hyi!" said the rest of us and all went to change.

We exited the locker room with Poof, once we were done changing.

"Ok everyone, into the pool!" said Ms. Clearwater.

Everyone did but us.

"Girls, get in the water!" yelled Ms. Clearwater, pointing to the pool, and everyone swimming. The pool was so crowded.

My friends and I look at her then each other, horror on our faces. We then look back at the water.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Oh NO! What is going to happen to the girls? Stay tuned to find out! Please leave a review, ARIGATO GOSIMAS!**


	5. Tenshi Miyakou

**Disclaimer: H2O belongs to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: None of the Ranger guys I mention in this story are RANGERS! They are just normal guys but my sister's and I love them so I just let us have 'em! I'm just telling you who they REALLY are outside of my story so you know who/what they look like! Thanks and don't forget to review!**

_**The Secret's and Mysteries of Mako Island**_

_**Chapter 5: **__**Tenshi Miyakou**_

I look away from the pool and take another look around the pool. On the other side of the pool I saw a girl sitting on a bench. Alone, and not in the water. Before I knew it I was walking toward her.

From behind I could tell she had chest-length black hair with silver streaks on her bangs which were chin length.

"Hey…" I ask coming up to her. "Are you alright?"

She turns around and see she has blue eyes with a swirl of green and her pupils are like a cats. She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, like you'd care."

"I DO care. Are you ok?"

"Just PEACHY!" she says holding up her hands into a 'thumbs up' and I noticed a tattoo of crescent moon on her wrist.

I sigh. "No need for the sarcasm. What is your name?"

"And you care, _why_…?" she asked.

"Hey I'm just trying to be friendly."

She sighs. "Well if you absolutely _must _know… the name is Tenshi Miyakou."

"Cool name. I love it! My names Cassie."

"You do...?"

"Sou SOU!" I says smiling. "It's Japanese, ne?"

"Um… hai. Demo… how did you know that?"

"I take Japanese here."

"Ah."

"Sou sou."

"Well what did you want?"

"Just wondering why you weren't swimming. Your new around here, ne?"

"Hai. What is it to you, and why aren't _you _and your little _friends_ in the pool? Swimming." she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whay are you being so rude? I haven't done anything to you."

"No one has." she mumbled.

"Then why so mean?"

"No reason."

"Well… have you made any friends yet?" I ask excitedly. "Who?"

"Neita, don't need 'em."

"Aude? Sure you do! I'll be your friend."

She laughs. "Yeah sure."

"It's true…" I say.

"I'm sure it is."

"It is!"

"Whatever. Just go on back to your friends rich kid."

"Nani?"

"You heard me. I'll probably lower your popularity ratings if you are seen talking to me."

"What do you mean? I'm not popular."

"Sure you are. You and your friends, along with those guys, whom I'm guessing to be, are your boyfriends."

"They are yes. Demo… popular?"

"Sodane…" she sighs clearly annoyed.

"I am not tho."

"Whatever, I'm outta' here." she says walking away.

"Wait!" I call after her but slipping on some water and hit my head against the bench. "OW!"

"CASSIE!" called my friends (including the boys) running for me.

Jayden reaches me putting an arm around me. "Cassie, dijabo?"

I hold my head and see that she has turned around. Then everything goes black.

_**OMG, what just happened? Who is this girl, Tenshi Miyakou? And what secrets is she hiding? Stay tuned to find out! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
